<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дети в порядке by hivershin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611778">Дети в порядке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin'>hivershin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И ведро свиной крови в финале.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Миди от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дети в порядке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/gifts">wakeupinlondon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вон эти двое из гетто. Не отличаются особой словоохотливостью. Хотя с ними и так мало бы кто разговаривал, разумеется, все понимают, что они — шпана, преступники, мусор, и будь они на пару лет старше, давно бы сидели («и не говори, туда им и дорога»). Но они «сосуществуют теперь в добром и справедливом обществе», как заявляет жирный нацист, поблескивая бифокальными стёклышками очков, сам не веря в ту чушь, которую несёт. И пока они всего лишь дети. Поэтому вместо тюрьмы — школа.</p><p>Кролло много курит, потому что сигареты притупляют голод — кормят в приюте отвратительно, а воровать здесь особо нечего — и потому что сигареты отлично завершают его образ. Чёрная куртка, зализанные волосы и татуировки, блестящие, как зеркало, туфли, никаких кроссовок (он не носил их с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять): то ли один из прихвостней Капоне, то ли вампир-недоучка из «Баффи». Парни в школе держатся от него подальше. Ничего удивительного, что жирный нацист взъелся на него, Кролло — «свежее мясо», коротышка без родных и друзей (даже Мачи спит на парте в параллельном классе). Готовая жертва.    </p><p>Во всяком случае, так им тогда казалось.</p>
<p></p><div></div>Он даже ничего не делал, честное слово — в битком набитой аудитории десяток девок, которые треплются о шмотках и членах, троица парней, которые торгуются за «Дыхание архангела», шелестя страницами альбома с карточками; скрипящий стул, на котором покачивается надоедливый рыжий мудак за партой спереди, чей-то телефон, настойчиво трезвонящий уже десять минут, мигающие лампы дневного света и свёрнутое в трубку анатомическое пособие (хотя у них алгебра), готовое вот-вот с грохотом рухнуть на пол. Но жирный нацист смотрит Кролло в глаза и говорит:<p>— Позволяешь себе отвлекаться на уроке? А на отработке будешь внимательнее.</p><p>Кролло не знает его имени, да и никто не знает, — потому что никто никогда ни о чём его не спрашивает. «Жирный нацист» прилепилось к нему намертво. Может, даже в семье его за глаза называли так — если у него была семья, в чём Кролло сомневался.                                                                                                         </p><p>Мудак спереди оглушительно лопает жвачку, и жирный нацист находит себе новую жертву. Кролло снова думает о своём — одиночке заводить друзей всегда нелегко, а замкнутый дух района на границе с Метеор-сити — идеальная среда для угрюмой общности детей, чашка Петри всех, сбитых в стайки; всех, знающих всех. Здесь дают в долг сигареты, приторговывают наркотиками, прогуливают уроки неделями или наоборот — торчат в школе, пока не надоест, и ненавидят чужаков. Кролло — чужеродная клетка, помещённая в одиночную камеру местной иммунной системой. Местные признают в нём чужого. Местные его сторонятся.</p><p>«Да, район пока неблагополучный», — деликатно выражаются чиновники.</p><p>— Дыра дерьмовая, — резюмирует Мачи с мрачным фатализмом. — Вот уж точно не стоило менять наши трущобы на эту сточную яму. Мои новые подружки мечтают вырвать мне матку щипчиками для ногтей, потому что их главный сердцеед делает вид, что запал на меня. Можешь себе представить?</p><p>— Шалнарк залез в наши личные дела. Я, оказывается, склонен к «немотивированным вспышкам агрессии»…</p><p>— Глупости какие. Ты из всех нас всегда самый мотивированный, — фыркает Мачи — Зато тебя хотя бы боятся и оставляют в покое. Не всем доступна эта роскошь.</p><p>Да — в школе их тесной приютской компании заводить друзей было нелегко. Но Хисоку, как понял Кролло потом, трудности только раззадоривали.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хисоку знают все. Он — идеальный повод начать разговор с незнакомым человеком, достаточно «а ты слышал, что учудил этот клоун?» — и вы уже если не друзья, то наверняка приятели или пострадавшие: кто-то всегда либо дрался, либо трахался с Хисокой. Иногда одновременно.<p>— Какой хорошенький, — произносит чей-то хрипловатый голос. Кролло поднимает глаза — голос, неуловимо мягкий, принадлежит неряшливому дылде с издевательской ухмылкой. Его волосы рыжие, как ржавчина на железнодорожных сваях, дрожащих от натуги, когда по ним прокатываются поезда.</p><p>(Кролло удирает со всех ног, даже не пытаясь разглядеть что-то в темноте — глаза слезятся от холодного воздуха, в боку колет, гравий выстреливает из-под подошв его дешёвых кроссовок, и в тёмно-серой мгле впереди — ревущая громада медленно отправляющегося поезда. Ни один Гулли Фойл не был так счастлив увидеть своего «Воргу», как Кролло — этот поезд. Он буквально летит — адреналин разливается по венам; сзади, так далеко, раздаётся собачий лай, грубые окрики, но Кролло уже равняется с вагоном, где тяжелая дверь прикрыта не до конца, закидывает внутрь свой рюкзак и пытается вскочить на подножку, но — пальцы беспомощно скользят по железу. Кролло падает. Падает прямо на рельсы, и в голове, как последняя, грустная, убогая шутка не «вся жизнь перед глазами», а лишь заевшая булгаковская строчка про масло и Аннушку. Кролло умрёт здесь, перемолотый в кашицу из костей и крови. Так глупо. Так некрасиво… Но тут его запястье крепко хватает чья-то спасительная рука и втаскивает его в вагон.)</p><p>— Проблем ищешь? — Кролло закрывает книгу, заложив пальцем страницу. Спрашивает обманчиво лёгким тоном, который заставлял противников серьёзнее этой шпаны переходить на другую сторону улицы, но дылда не понимает намёков; мерзко тянет, наклоняясь над Кролло и обдавая таким же мерзким запахом дешёвой жвачки:</p><p>— А это, мой друг, зависит от того, кто спрашивает.</p><p>(Да, тогда Кролло ещё не знал Хисоку. Но скоро узнал.)</p><p>— Я Хисока. А с тобой мы уже встречались, — утверждает дылда и ставит перед Кролло банку холодного кофе из автомата.</p><p>Кролло никогда не смотрел ему в лицо, только угадывал его присутствие — отмечал боковым зрением и тут же выбрасывал из памяти, как нечто несущественное. Но теперь Кролло всматривается внимательнее: Хисока — вульгарный, как уличный зазывала в ночные клубы с усталыми дешёвыми проститутками; вечно маячит то тут, то там со своими странными золотистыми глазами, которые впиваются в вас, разделывая и препарируя каждую мысль; со своей мерзкой улыбочкой героя спагетти-вестерна (из того времени, когда вестерны ещё принимали всерьёз) — словно то, что он обнаруживает в мозгах очередной жертвы, приходится ему по вкусу.</p><p>Кролло неторопливо заканчивает изучать его и, наконец, изрекает короткое:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>И собирается вернуться к книге, но этот паяц явно не понимает намёков: он переваливается с пятки на мысок, руки сжимаются от предвкушения, будто у боксёра, высмотревшего достойного противника.</p><p>— Да-да, — словно не слушая, он хихикает. — Аукцион в Йоркшине! Лето прошлого года, и ты был в смокинге.</p><p>— Летом прошлого года я ещё сидел в колонии для несовершеннолетних. За жестокое избиение, — объясняет Кролло спокойно.</p><p>— Да, я так и сказал, — Хисока только устраивает зад на соседней парте и облизывается, глядя на его расстёгнутый воротник с убегающей цепочкой крестика; Кролло на мгновение жалеет, что не надел под рубашку майку. Он опускает глаза в книгу. Он спокоен, но мочки ушей, — Кролло касается украдкой, — горят.</p><p>— Прелестно, — щебечет Мачи, заглянувшая в класс. — Я и не знала, что вы ребята так близки. </p><p>Хисока посылает ей воздушный поцелуй:</p><p>— Откуда вы?</p><p>— Из Метеор-Сити.</p><p>— А что там, в Метеор-Сити?</p><p>— Ничего, — Кролло ставит ногтем пометку на странице и не смотрит на Хисоку. — Поэтому мы и здесь.</p><p>— Ух, это глубоко, — издевательски откликается Хисока. — Да ты философ.</p><p>И сыпет своими ядовитыми вопросиками дальше, — что читает Кролло? как они с Мачи оказались здесь и что планируют делать потом? — вдруг какой-то из них проникнет под кожу, вызовет нагноение, вызовет <i>реакцию</i>, но «ничто не обходится нам так дёшево, как вежливость». Кролло отвечает обстоятельно и доброжелательно.                                                                             </p><p>— «Хитроумный идальго Дон Кихот Ламанчский». Первый том. Нас поймала полиция, когда мы пытались… Ну да неважно, — Кролло открывает банку и двумя пальцами сминает жестяной язычок. — Я подговорил Мачи остаться и посмотреть, куда нас определят соцслужбы — всё-таки нельзя недооценивать ценность образования. А то, что мы будем делать дальше, — Кролло делает паузу, — я предпочёл бы с тобой не обсуждать.</p><p>Взгляд Хисоки не отрывается от его горла, когда Кролло глотает.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вон тот тебя искал. Справишься с этим страшным противником, пока я сгоняю за колой?<p>«Вон тот» сидит на ступеньках у входа и буравит взглядом полустёршиеся классики на грязном бетоне. Чёрный портфель валяется рядом, устало разинув пасть — оттуда торчат аккуратные учебники, край дорогого пенала. Их владелец, младшеклассник (за два месяца, что Кролло посещает школьный гадюшник, этот ребёнок разговаривал только дважды, и всё — с Хисокой) вскидывает голову, точно чувствует чужие взгляды, словно щекотные жучиные лапки.</p><p>— Красивый, — вполголоса говорит Мачи, будто думая, что ребёнок может их услышать. — Спокойный.</p><p>— Несчастный, — скучным голосом поправляет её Кролло. — Весь его вид так и кричит «я брошенный богатый мальчишка, мне скучно, развлекайте меня».</p><p>— Да, но какие глаза, — завистливо вздыхает Мачи.</p><p>Кролло присматривается. Глаза у ребёнка — как у загнанного в клетке зверя. И меняет своё мнение — ему нужен не тот, кто будет его развлекать. А тот, кто откроет клетку.</p><p>— Ты разве не должен быть в школе? — спрашивает его Кролло.</p><p>— Мы и так в школе, — «кретин», не добавляет ребёнок своим монотонным голосом, но коннотация яснее некуда. Хрупкое горло утопает в накрахмаленном воротничке строгой рубашки. «Избалованный, безначальный богатенький сынок. Будущая шпана», — равнодушно заключает Кролло.</p><p>— Хисока просил передать, чтобы вы с Мачи подождали его после школы.</p><p>— Мы можем что-нибудь ещё сделать для Хисоки? — вежливо спрашивает Кролло. — Подогнать ли к школе «Роллс-Ройс» или сегодня хватит и «Астон-Мартина»?</p><p>— Да, просит разблокировать его номер, потому что я сказал, что не собираюсь летать почтовым голубем между вами.</p><p>Рядом с ним на ступеньках учебники: экономика, химия. Неожиданно — Сервантес. Поэтому Кролло медлит, но садится рядом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Иллуми в правой руке — стальные спицы.<p>Это первое, что он рассказывает Кролло, даже собственное имя он называет потом.</p><p>— Это наследственное? — задумчиво спрашивает Кролло, и рот Иллуми почти изгибается в обещании улыбки.</p><p>— Я сломал руку в детстве — кости даже кожу проткнули! Крови было целое море, правда.</p><p>— Да? Как же это получилось?</p><p>— Хисока сказал мне, что я умею летать, а я поверил. А ещё Хисока говорит, что ты глава мафиозного картеля, у тебя подпольная сеть шпионов и что ты можешь и меня сделать шпионом, — сообщает ему Иллуми. На мгновение Кролло задаётся вопросом, использует ли Хисока голову, прежде чем выбалтывать чушь каждому, кто попадается на пути, или она нужна ему только для того, чтобы доставать Кролло звуком лопающейся жвачки?</p><p>— У Хисоки чересчур развитое воображение, Иллуми.</p><p>— А кто говорит, что я этому верю? — говорит Иллуми и вопросительно смотрит на него. — <i>Или не верю?</i> Но, если подумать, ты же не всегда будешь главой картеля. Ты умрёшь, и кто-то займёт твоё место. Можно я?</p><p>У него тёмные круги под глазами и обгрызенные до крови ногти, и весь он целиком и полностью, от хвостика волос до школьных шорт, обнажающих изуродованные пятнами гематом колени, — не проблема Кролло.</p><p>— Позволь себе побыть ребёнком, Иллуми, и не лезть в мир взрослых раньше времени, — Кролло даже морщится от собственного нравоучительного тона. Что на него нашло?</p><p>Уроки кончаются. Толпа на ступеньках густеет, но их обходят по широкой дуге. Сохраняют дистанцию — не из-за уважения, а из брезгливости и страха, будто они зачумлённые.</p><p>В каком-то смысле так и есть.</p><p>— Что, если я предпочёл бы стать взрослым? — спрашивает Иллуми тихо, как будто хочет сказать что-то другое; пытается вытолкнуть из себя окончание фразы — и безуспешно.</p><p>Порыв ветра играет с выбившейся из хвоста прядью — Иллуми тянется и снимает резинку, надевает её на запястье, где она цепляется за светлый пушок; закатывает её до локтя и назад, не смотрит на Кролло, — только на розовеющую от раздражения руку. Поток струящихся в беспорядке волос скрывает его лицо.                                                                                             </p><p>Кролло почти хочет, чтобы Мачи и Хисока были здесь: он остро нуждается в эмоциональной триангуляции — разговоры с детьми ему никогда не давались. Очень вовремя в уши врывается немилосердный визг — стайка старшеклассниц пятнадцати, шестнадцати лет в мини-юбках, обнажающие тощие цыплячьи ноги, и лбами умственно-отсталых, замазанными кирпично-оранжевым тональником, собирается рядом.</p><p>Кролло прекрасно осознаёт весь свой магнетизм — от него без ума девушки определённого сорта, дерзкие задаваки, впрочем, теряющие всю свою наглость, стоит им увидеть понимающую улыбку Кролло, или его спокойный серый взгляд, или что ещё они себе напридумывают, не догадываясь, что Кролло испытывает только скуку и раздражение.</p><p>В этот раз всерьёз беснуется только одна. Грудастая, которая наскакивает на Иллуми, всерьёз рассчитывая привлечь внимание Кролло.</p><p>Мачи, в конце концов, даже установила с ними хрупкое грозовое перемирие — всего-то и надо было, что украсть пару бутылок ликёра из магазинчика напротив школы: засунуть их под мешковатый школьный свитер и взорвать петарду в отделе бакалеи, чтобы отвлечь продавца, — волшебный фокус, один из многих, которым научил её Хисока. Но Кролло игнорировал их существование до этого момента, а это непростительный грех.</p><p>Лёгок на помине. Запыхавшийся Хисока падает рядом и кладёт голову на макушку Иллуми, по-дурацки лыбясь. Иллуми сидит спокойно, и Хисока чмокает его в ухо.</p><p>— Опять у вас война? Ох, давай, Иллуми, выдай своё коронное.</p><p>— Они пушечное мясо, — монотонно произносит Иллуми. — Они хрупкие. Не стоит о них беспокоиться.</p><p>Интересно, чьи фразы он повторяет? Уж точно не Хисоки — даже в его возрасте у Иллуми хватает мозгов и критического мышления, чтобы не воспринимать всерьёз этого клоуна, — может, своего отца?  </p><p>Довольная Мачи садится с другой стороны, осмотрительно не приближаясь к Хисоке, глотает колу — морщится: вероятно, бутылка нагрелась там, где Мачи прижимала её к себе, обнося магазинчик:</p><p>— Каким образом такой ребёнок, как ты, оказался в этой дыре? Твои родители могут позволить тебе частную школу где-нибудь в нормальном месте.</p><p>— Не говори так, Мачи. Иллуми нас не бросит, — воркует над ним Хисока, а Иллуми сбрасывает с себя его лапы и коротко отвечает.                                                                                                                                         </p><p>— Родители переехали сюда по работе.</p><p>Девчонки сбиваются в стаю и злобно кричат — «Отброс! Отброс!» Их тонкие, дрожащие голоски сливаются в унисон и на мгновение становятся почти прекрасными.</p><p>— Оставьте Кролло в покое, — шипит Иллуми. — Что он вам сделал, дуры?</p><p>Девчонки хихикают:</p><p>— Слышите, слышите? Дерьмом завоняло. Эй, Иллуми, у тебя к ботинку прилип какой-то мусор! Иллуми, к чему эта благотворительность?</p><p>Кролло закрывает книгу, возит пальцем по обложке, туда-сюда. Острый локоть Мачи впечатывается ему под рёбра, но Кролло едва ли это замечает.</p><p>— Кролло, не надо…</p><p>— Отъебитесь, — Иллуми швыряет в девчонок портфелем, и грудастая, кажется, всерьёз собирается ответить ему тем же.  </p><p>Кролло не осознаёт, когда начинает злиться по-настоящему — в один миг он спокоен, а в другой уже нет, грань между двумя состояниями тонка, и перейти её так же быстро — как, скажем, включить лампочку, хватает и одной секунды. Эту ярость игнорировать он не в силах; не больше, чем лампочка может отказаться от электрического импульса и отказаться зажигаться. Кролло хочет избить эту сучку. Он хочет увидеть, как она захлебнётся кровью, — и если она не научится держать пасть на замке, когда дело касается его друзей, он вынудит её замолчать, заставив подавиться своим языком, — но прежде чем Кролло успевает подняться, он чувствует лихорадочное, горячее тепло. Хисока обнимает его со спины, обволакивает своим жаром, приторным ягодным запахом дешёвого дезодоранта, попкорна в карамели; прижимается губами к горлу. Кролло чувствует его улыбку и стискивает зубы. Хисока гладит его по животу, и большая ладонь жжёт даже сквозь дешёвый хлопок.</p><p>— Помилуйте, сеньор, — шепчет в него Хисока, и кожа покрывается мурашками там, где его влажные губы накрывают бешено стучащую жилку. — То, что там виднеется, вовсе не великаны, а ветряные мельницы.</p><p>Девчонки перешёптываются, глядя на них, но Кролло уже приходит в себя, теряет интерес — словно Хисока вытащил всю его ярость, перекатил в ладони, точно крошечный пылающий уголёк, и спрятал к себе в карман — на будущее.</p><p>Иллуми возвращается, крепко сжимая портфель. Мачи привлекает его к себе и вытирает пылающий лоб носовым платком, который вытаскивает из кармана Кролло.                                                                                            </p><p>— Эти сучки — пустая трата спермы, — говорит Мачи. — А ты молодец, что не ревёшь.</p><p>— Нахер их, — Хисока ставит точку. — Пошли к Иллуми.</p><p>Кролло кивает, и Хисока, наконец, отпускает его… Но не до конца — левую руку он перекидывает через плечо Кролло, будто так и надо — словно они с самого детства возвращаются из школы вместе.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поздняя Йоркшинская осень — жёлтые березы в запущенном парке и скользкие вязы. Колючие кусты ежевики цепляются за рукава его чёрной куртки. В городе пахнет дымом, но ничего горит.<p>Хисока несёт упаковку пива, а на другой его руке виснет Иллуми.</p><p>— ...Миллуки вечно не выпускает телефон из рук, — говорит Иллуми. Его болтающиеся ноги оставляют в летучей дорожной пыли неглубокие борозды.</p><p>Мачи ест перезревшую хурму, с наслаждением облизывает липкие пальцы:</p><p>— Шалнарк раньше такой же был.</p><p>— Но больше нет? Как вы его отучили? — с любопытством спрашивает Хисока, кажется, прикидывая, как воспитывать Иллуми, когда тот войдёт в переходный возраст.  </p><p>«Поздновато для этого», — думает Кролло, но помалкивает.</p><p>— Больше нет. Мы вышвырнули его телефон в канализационный отстойник, — Мачи с сожалением доедает хурму и метким броском отправляет шкурку в урну.</p><p>— Это немного… чересчур… Вам же наверняка пришлось купить ему замену.</p><p>— Пришлось, — признаётся Мачи. — Но мы и её вышвырнули туда же.</p><p>— Вряд ли это полезно для крокодилов. Они и умереть могут, если наглотаются мусора, — серьёзно уточняет Иллуми. — Крокодилы живут в канализации. Так рассказывал Миллуки… А куда деваются дети после смерти? — он подтягивается на Хисоке и обхватывает его ногами, как обезьянка.</p><p>— Обычно их тела ещё некоторое время болтаются в багажнике фургона. А потом похититель зарывает их на пустыре.</p><p>— Хисока, — угрожающе произносит Мачи.</p><p>— Вчера мне снилось, что я стал совсем маленьким. Типа щенка, — продолжает Иллуми, будто не слыша. — И никто не мог меня схватить. Нет-нет. Я был таким маленьким, что проскользнул у него между рук и убежал в лес. И жил там с другими щенятами. Кажется, — басовитый, его голос к концу фразы повышается, словно Иллуми спрашивает о чём-то.</p><p>Это не моё дело, думает Кролло.</p><p>— У кого между рук? — сдаётся Кролло, Давший Зарок Не Вмешиваться В Чужие Проблемы.</p><p>— Да ни у кого, — говорит Иллуми прилежным ученическим тоном. — Я так.</p><p>— Пришли, — Хисока опускает Иллуми и распахивает калитку: проржавевшие петли издают такой душераздирающий скрип, словно та весит тонну.</p><p>Даже Кролло в изумлении приподнимает брови, когда впервые видит поместье Золдиков. Когда-то дом был прекрасен, даже сейчас можно вообразить нежную глицинию, обвивающую свежевыкрашенные оконные рамы, сладкий и опьяняющий воздух, полный солнца и жужжания пчёл, который вдыхаешь, любуясь рассветом на широкой веранде. От былого великолепия остаются руины, обглоданные ветром, временем и кислотными дождями; пряничные стены, крыша цвета заварного крема, пломбирные колонны с затейливыми капителями — всё осыпалось гипсовыми или кирпичными крошками, точно сухие галеты. Замок из сказки, основательно забытой со временем, обломок той эпохи, когда жизнь в этом квартале кипела ключом.</p><p>От подернутого ряской пруда тянет душком могильных цветов. Заросшие рабатки переплетают ползучими сухими ветвям замусоренные дорожки — всё умирающее, всё распадается, когда «основа расшаталась».</p><p>Мачи понимающе кивает Кролло, а Хисока и Иллуми не обращают внимания на их взгляды — слишком привычные к обветшалой роскоши, которая для них давно стала обыденностью, и если бы Мачи указала на отслаивающуюся краску, они бы даже не поняли, о чём она говорит.</p><p>— Ты всё это время жил тут и никогда не приглашал нас на вечеринки? Только Хисоку? — Мачи с любопытством разглядывает анфилады комнат, как будто мысленно представляет себя одной из Золдиков, тихим призраком скользящей посреди запущенной роскоши. Кролло почти хочет ей сказать, что вряд ли Иллуми так уж доволен своей жизнью — но уверен: она и так догадывается, что в сагельтском королевстве не всё столь ладно.</p><p>Дом огромен. И лишён всякого присутствия человека, даже пахнет в нём — остывшим пеплом, пылью и затхлостью. Так пахнут оставленные под стеклом насекомые — наколотые на булавку, «на добрую память». Нет, здесь не пусто, наоборот, вещей полно: сваленных в кучи, выстроенных в бастионы коробок, будто кто-то спешно собирался куда-то или был похищен (убит) прямо посреди торопливого бегства: старые журналы, бесконечные наборы для шиться, где не хватает игл или ниток; доски для гунги, сломанные ножи, нераспечатанные коробки машинок, роботов и даже кукол — кажется, родители так долго не видят Иллуми, что успевают забыть, кто у них — сын или дочь, или им всё равно; дешёвые розовые платья выцветают вперемешку с баснословно дорогими оби. Ничего личного. Ничего, что отражало бы вкусы владельцев дома, будто у Золдиков нет ни малейшей привязанности к чему-либо. Не хватает фотографий — Иллуми в детстве, Иллуми-второклассника с бейсбольной битой, Иллуми с друзьями, Иллуми в его отглаженной и безупречно вычищенной невидимыми слугами форме — Иллуми, спокойного, полного тайн; серьёзного, как крошечным бизнесмен, в которого он никогда не вырастет.</p><p>Его родителям даже не интересно, с какой подозрительной компанией общается их сын, и чем они занимаются — не сожгли ли ещё дом, не выбили ли окна, не проделали ли ещё бесчисленное множество актов террора, на которые способны безнадзорные дети.</p><p>— Я починила спутниковую антенну, — Мачи вытирает пыль со лба и щелчком пальцев сбрасывает на пол паука. — Ну и бардак у вас на чердаке. Что будем смотреть?</p><p>Они жарят весь попкорн, который находят на кухне, «у этого срок годности кончился ещё до моего рождения… Не будь слабаком, Иллуми», и с ногами забираются на мягкий кожаный диван перед телевизором — вместе с аудиосистемой он, вероятно, стоит больше, чем весь их приют вместе со школой. Хисока втискивается между Кролло и Мачи и сажает Иллуми к себе на колени, где он сворачивается клубочком — Кролло виден только его хрупкий затылок — и засыпает, словно долгий груз, который он несёт годами, ненадолго, <i>ненадолго</i> сняли с его плеч.</p><p>Может, так и есть.</p><p>— Только между нами, — шёпот Хисоки пробирает Кролло до мурашек. — Я подумываю о том, чтобы убить всю его семейку. Только не говори Иллуми — я хочу, чтобы это был сюрприз.</p><p>Хисока устраивает голову у него на плече, «обожаю эти перья, такие мягкие», мягко дышит ему в шею, дышит <i>им</i>, и Кролло почти готов скинуть его с себя и велеть никогда к нему не лезть, но — Мачи хрустит попкорном и немелодично подпевает песням с экрана; сухие ветви скребутся в окна, и кто-то без конца ходит этажом выше, и слабое сияние Йоркшина сочится сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы, словно фтор, но они четверо внутри, они недосягаемы, они — в безопасности.</p><p>Кролло сдаётся. «Скажу ему как-нибудь завтра».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сегодня чужие взгляды царапают Кролло глубже обычного, но сучья стайка старшеклассниц, как повадилась звать их Мачи, почему-то не тратит время на свою любимую забаву «преследование приютских чужаков». Для этого они слишком встревожены.<p>«Слышала, да? Что будем делать?», — доносится до Кролло.</p><p>Хисока, как всегда, нагло пристраивает голову ему на плечо и хихикает, когда в книге, которую читает Кролло, попадается что-нибудь особенно смешное — чума, пытки, смерть. Кролло еле сдерживается, чтобы не сломать ему нос — его горячее дыхание отвлекает, сухие волосы неприятно щекочут щёку. Мачи подсаживается к ним:</p><p>— Две девки загремели в больницу — отравились ликёром, чуть не отъехали. Жалуются, что кто-то плеснул отбеливателя в бутылки «Франжелико.</p><p>— Да кому они нужны? — безмятежно говорит Хисока. — Чушь какая.</p><p>Отбеливатель в ореховом ликёре. Действительно, какая чушь.</p><p>Кролло перелистывает страницу и поднимает книгу повыше, чтобы Хисоке было удобнее.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Брату Иллуми почти год, и Кролло всё так же ни разу не видел его родителей.<p>Они — призраки. Иногда они оставляют окурки из-под сигарет в баснословно дорогих пепельницах из рубинового стекла. Иногда Кролло слышит неясные голоса где-то на третьем, четвёртом этажах, но на этом всё. Ему даже кажется, что Иллуми их выдумал, и даже когда как по волшебству, из ниоткуда появился ещё один Золдик, всё равно Кролло задаётся вопросом — не украл ли Хисока случайного младенца для Иллуми, просто чтобы развлечь его?</p><p>Вполне возможно. Хисока души в нём не чает.</p><p>Каллуто пока испытывает сложности с длинными (больше двух слогов) словами, что роднит его с одноклассницами Мачи, поэтому воркует «Иллу, Иллу», наслаждаясь звуками своего голоса, тёплыми руками брата, который сразу же бежит к нему, бросив всё — даже Хисоку.</p><p>Хисоке нравится новое имя, поэтому, конечно, они все начинают звать Иллуми так же.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жирный нацист продолжает собирать свой урожай невинный душ. Компанию Кролло на отработке за «невыполненную домашнюю работу» или «мятую школьную форму» иногда составляют тупые качки из параллельного класса, парочка зашуганных младшеклассников, иногда — тихая девушка, чьё самое страшное преступление, по мнению Кролло, в том, что она обладает шикарной грудью, и жирному нацисту нравится пускать на неё слюни, пока она сидит на первой парте. Но чаще всего с Кролло — Хисока.<p>Их маленькая группка уныло разглядывают доску, у которой жирный нацист выстреливает в них очередью истерических каденций — на «люмпенах» Кролло наконец отворачивается и разглядывает соседей по несчастью. Прыщеватый младшеклассник через ряд от Кролло выглядит так, будто сейчас расплачется; неужели действительно думает, что отработка после занятий — худшее, что может случиться? Бедняга. Хотя в старшей школе, «доукомлектованной из-за недостатка бюджета» младшеклашками, жирный нацист с его аморфно-жирным телом, зашитым в суньятсеновский френч, тускло-бурыми, как подгнившие виноградины, глазками в воспалённой сетке сосудов, наверное, и правда наводит на впечатлительных малявок ужас.</p><p>Кролло вежливо просит разрешения выйти. Долго моет руки мылом с запахом «морской свежести» (от вони дешёвых химикатов слезятся глаза), выдавливает весь диспенсер, размышляя, что из человечьего жира наверняка получится мыло получше — туша жирного нациста может послужить на благо человечеству хотя бы после смерти.</p><p>Плитка в туалете почему-то тёмно-бордовая, цвета сырой печени. Кролло чувствует себя, как в чьём-то ненасытном брюхе. Он прикладывается пылающим лбом к прохладной стене и в который раз вопрошает себя — неужели правильно было покидать Метеор-сити ради… этого?                                                                          </p><p>Вода закручивается в мутную спираль, с чавкающим звуком всасываясь в ржавые трубы. Кролло раздумывает, не подрочить ли ему (он один; удивительно: в туалете никто не блюёт, не торгует травкой, не обменивается последними новостями), но в голову лезут наливающаяся кровью, будто москит, физиономия их «учителя», его одышка, — и желание пропадает.</p><p>Когда Кролло возвращается в класс, из его Эволы закладкой торчит записка.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>как насчёт погулять в городе ??<br/>
знаю способ свалить пораньше ♥ скажи да или молчи вечно ♠ но лучше скажи да</p>
</blockquote>Чудесно. У них тут просто настоящий монашеский орден. Вот, обет молчания привёл их к перебрасыванию записочками, как маленьких девочек. Кролло поднимает голову: конечно, записка от Хисоки. От кого же ещё. Он кивает, и Хисока расплывается в улыбке:<p>— Для волшебника нет ничего невозможного.</p><p>Хорошее настроение Хисоки передаётся всем остальным, когда он встаёт со своего места, подходит к жирному нацисту, и — как он сплёвывал в них свою ненависть — так Хисока аккуратно и метко выплёвывает жвачку в широко раскрытый для вопля рот.                                                                                            </p><p>Несколько секунд жирный нацист молчит, пока гримаса пренебрежения и превосходства медленно стекает с его лица, а потом начинает предсказуемо отлаиваться:</p><p>— Я!.. Ты!.. Ты и твои дружки!.. В своём гетто, — утирая мясистые губы, обращаясь почему-то к Кролло, — можете творить, что угодно, но не здесь! Не здесь!</p><p>Хисока разглядывает его с лёгким брезгливым изумлением, словно червя, разрезанного лабораторным стеклом, чьи половинки ещё извиваются, и горько вздыхает.</p><p>— Фу-у, это такой… как его… — он щелкает пальцами, рассеянно и слегка нетерпеливо, и задумчиво смотрит на Кролло в поисках нужного слова, и Кролло с готовностью подсказывает:</p><p>— Элитаризм.</p><p>Хисока подмигивает Кролло, будто в аудитории они одни, будто для Хисоки Кролло единственный, кто имеет значение.</p><p>— Я работаю тут уже двадцать лет! Я учил здесь даже до того, как вы <i>задышали</i>, мелкие вы куски дерьма!</p><p>Голосок у него тонкий, нервно-просительный, будто вопрошающий «я, служил? Я, работал?»</p><p>Вместо ответа Хисока угрожающе закидывает себе в рот еще одну пластинку. И старательно набирает воздуха — успешно заменяя дипломатию кулака тиранией паршивой клубничной жвачки по сто дженни за штуку. Жирный нацист с хрустом сжимает челюсти и пятится назад, пока его зад не впечатывается в письменный стол — слизень, скорчившийся в ярко освещённом аквариуме аудитории. За ним — весь мощный бюрократический аппарат систем правосудия и наказания, а за Хисокой только Кролло, но слизень корчится и сдаётся. Сдаётся.</p><p>
  <i>Во всяком случае, так им тогда казалось.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Делать после школы особенно нечего — у Иллу подготовка к какому-то семейному мероприятию (странно, что Хисоку не позвали, — хихикает Мачи), в приюте Кролло не появляется принципиально — у него есть своя гордость. Поэтому они идут в торговый центр — так говорят огромные кричаще-неоновые буквы на фасаде. «Как это по-йоркшински», — проскальзывает у него в голове, но, с другой стороны, <i>откуда ему знать?</i> В своей прошлой жизни Кролло редко бывал в Йоркшине — находились дела поважнее, и почему-то он думал, они засядут в аркаде. С  остановившимися взглядами будут разбивать экранные пиксели бластерными выстрелами. Но Хисока потащил его по магазинам, ухмыляясь безумно, словно вестгот перед вратами Рима.<p>— У меня сегодня настроение накупить кучу барахла, — Хисока засовывает в карман звякнувший было телефон (на звонке у него стоит дурацкая попсовая песенка из чартов «топ-сорок на этой неделе», хотя он никогда не берёт трубку. Зато вечно посылает Кролло и остальным дурацкие загадки, гороскопы, инструкции «как изготовить бомбу на кухне» и рецепты кимчи).</p><p>Сегодня магазины. Вчера кино. Три дня до того они ночевали у Иллу: спали с Мачи в обнимку на уже знакомом огромном диване, а позже завтракали в огромной пустой столовой, где сервировали на всех — единственный признак того, что их присутствие в этом доме было замечено взрослыми.</p><p>— Ну и духота, — капризно тянет Хисока. — Как в этих паршивых азиатских онсэнах, где можно подрочить пузатому бизнесмену за пару тысяч дженни. Но тут мне никто не заплатит… Жаль.</p><p>Он со вздохом вгрызается в своё мороженое  — ядовито-красное, тошнотворно приторное даже на вид: капли усеивают его рубашку — <i>мерзко</i>, но Кролло едва удерживается от того, чтобы не облизать подбородок Хисоки. Ему тоже жарко.</p><p>— У меня нет денег, — говорит Кролло, подразумевая «у меня нет денег на эту ерунду», — но Хисока не обращает на это внимания.</p><p>— Конечно, конечно, у тебя нет… А знаешь, ты бы хорошо смотрелся… — пауза так и кричит «подо мной», но Хисока с хрустом разгрызает вафельный стаканчик и договаривает с набитым ртом: — <i>Ф л’лов’м</i>. Но розовый тебе тоже пойдёт.</p><p>— Никакого розового.</p><p>— Какой ты неблагодарный, — Хисока засовывает ладонь в задний карман его брюк, улыбается сладким от мороженого ртом и подталкивает Кролло к первому магазину — его глаза блестят, точно золотые монетки. Кролло хочется выдрать их с мясом и расплатиться на кассе.</p><p>Динамики захлёбываются очередной рекламной блевотиной, словно кому-то по другую сторону чёрного механического нутра угрожают вставить кляп. Кролло всё больше мрачнеет, и только бесконечные хот-доги и ананасовый фруктовый лёд дают ему сил угрюмо следовать за Хисокой: ему кажется, со стороны они опасно напоминают парочку (от одной мысли хот-доги просятся обратно). Кролло уже почти собирается толкнуть Хисоку в фонтан, но останавливается: его внимание привлекает плюшевая собака в витрине магазина игрушек — насколько безобразная, настолько же изумительная.</p><p>— Кролло, детка, я боюсь ранить твои чувства… Но не староват ли ты для такого?</p><p>— Это для Иллу. Давай, раскошеливайся, — говорит Кролло, сам втайне изумляясь своему великодушию.</p><p>Пока Хисока роется в карманах, стараясь не помять многочисленные пакеты, Кролло прислоняется лицом к поскрипывающему от чистоты витринному стеклу, оставляя на нём туманный отпечаток дыхания. И думает: они могли бы съездить в музей, в картинную галерею Йоркшина; увидеть чудеса, о которых Кролло только читал, воочию. Но Хисока притащил его <i>сюда</i>.</p><p>Когда демонический бог сагельтского капитализма решил задержаться над этими завшивевшими трущобами, где никто в здравом уме не согласился бы добровольно остаться хоть на минуту больше необходимого, то шутки ради щедро выдавил из своего волшебного тюбика бесконечные анфилады, заедающие лифты, помпезные фонтаны, вонь прогорклой жареной картошки, духоту и слепящие лампы дневного света, а затем размазал получившуюся массу шпателем, пока она не заняла несколько кварталов, застыв этим гаргантюанским уродцем; символом общества благоденствия, эры потребления, эры бесконечного гедонизма, доведённой до пика. Великая нелепость его существования равносильна только его недолговечности — энтропия сотрёт с лица и Йоркшин, и этот уродливый торговый волдырь на челе города, и всех покупателей, и всё, что будет... 

Люди отчаянно пытаются сопротивляться миру, стремящемуся погрузить их в забвение: Уотсон, Крик, Моцарт, Саксон Грамматик, Мария Кюри, Гомер, Амитабх Баччан, Хильдегарда Бингенская, Тулуз-Лотрек, «Роллинг Стоунз». Сакагавея, Данте, Цугуми Оба, персидский аноним, Бритни Спирз, Коперник. Томас де Кантипрато, Мильтон, Салтыков-Щедрин. Братья Райт. Бостонское чаепитие, Цусимская победа, Айвенго, Гильгамеш, Фуксия Гроан. «Мальтийский сокол», «Расёмон», «Том и Джерри», «Прибытие поезда на вокзал города Ла-Сьота». Пирамиды Египерсии, пенициллин, интернет, анальный секс, молочный шоколад, гильотина, сицилианский гамбит, лак для волос, «Супер Раш», столбы Хаммурапи и закон Валентиниана I, фейерверки, кофе без кофеина, «Менины» и редактирование генома... Но чей-то претензией на бессмертие стал этот <i>жуткий</i> торговый центр.</p><p>— Ты чё, иеремиаду придумываешь? — ляпает появившийся как из-под земли Хисока. Под мышкой у него зажата нелепая собака. Белый синтетический хвост озадаченно поник, словно удивляясь смене пейзажа. — У тебя мороженое совсем растаяло, гений.</p><p>— Иди нахер, — ласково говорит ему Кролло.</p><p>— Охренеть, ты и правда что-то такое прогонял в башке! Ой, не могу, ну и рожа у тебя.</p><p>Хисока смотрит на него сверху вниз, но без капли пренебрежения: взгляд сияет от любви, и Кролло зажмуривается, точно ослеплённый.</p><p>Мачи встречает их на перекрёстке у дома Иллуми и салютует пончиком сумкам, которые тащит Хисока.  </p><p>— Хорошо погуляли?</p><p>Хисока лопает пузырь жвачки так близко, что Кролло обдаёт вонью искусственной клубники.</p><p>— Кредитка Иллуми жгла мне карман. Мы не могли не потратить немного… немного больше разрешённого.</p><p>— Да мне похрен, я так, из вежливости спросила. Кролло <i>сначала</i> был моим лучшим другом, так что чеши отсюда и дай мне побыть с ним наедине.</p><p>Хисока с трагичным вздохом сбрасывает их шуршащие пакеты на заплёванный асфальт.</p><p>— Впервые моё свидание не кончается поцелуем… Я расстроен, — он уходит от них, спрятав руки в карманы: согбенная спина так и кричит об обиде.</p><p>— Ты куда? Расстроился, что ли? — кричит ему Мачи. Кролло машинально отвечает:</p><p>— У Иллу семейный ужин, ты забыла?</p><p>— А, точно. Стоило догадаться, что Хисока тоже заявится.  </p><p>Мачи садится на корточки и с любопытством суёт нос в цветной ворох покупок — похожая на белку, перебирающую орехи.</p><p>— Как мило. Хисока тебя балует. Явно... хочет узнать тебя получше, — говорит Мачи так, словно произносит «хочет тебя изнасиловать; хочет тебя убить».</p><p>Кролло допинывает пакеты до переполненного мусорного бака и никак не отвечает.</p><p>
  <i>Как будто у Хисоки получится.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тёплая бетонная плоть крыши. Небо — вылинявший от жары лоскут. Солнце — прожжённая в нём сигаретная дыра.<p>Они сидят в жалкой лужице тени, разлитой у широкой вентиляционной трубы. Жарко — слова так медленно слетают с их губ, что кажется, зависают над их головами в белых комиксных пузырях. Солнечный свет рикошетит от бетона и раздражает зрачок. Кролло утирает слезу, Хисоке плевать — он с благоговением листает порнографический журнал: подумать только, в их цифровое время, и настоящий журнал с голыми бабами; глянцевая обложка заляпана следами от потных пальцев, вся в рекламе таблеток для потенции и волшебных мазей от венерических болезней.</p><p>— По-хорошему, в таких журнальчиках должны давать рекламу страховщики. У скольких стариканов, объевшихся виагрой, случались удары при виде... этого?</p><p>— Да вполне себе ничего титьки.</p><p>— Я думал, ты предпочитаешь плоские, — говорит Кролло и закуривает. Хисока никогда не скрывал, а Кролло порой нравится его поддразнивать: хоть какая-то выгода от того, как Хисока капает на него слюной.</p><p>— Я за разнообразие, — с энтузиазмом говорит Хисока. — Но это красиво, а? Чистая эстетика надувных шариков. Что будет, если их лопнуть? Она улетит вверх тормашками? Надо проголосовать всем классом.</p><p>— Ты псих. Журнал отберут в школе.</p><p>— Не отберут. Спрячу в портфеле Иллу.</p><p>— Ты ёбнулся? Не впутывай Иллу, ему же достанется за тебя.</p><p>— Тихо, тихо, Матушка Гусыня. Я пошутил — к нему даже косяк не влезает, он вечно таскается с этой плюшевой собакой… Ненавижу школу.</p><p>Крыша пустует только во время уроков, поэтому они решают объявить протест обществу и прогулять на ней весь день, разыгрывая сценку словно прямиком из дешёвого фильма — то ли артхаусной наживки для фестивалей, то ли нуара с претензией: Кролло тушит сигарету о голый локоть Хисоки, торчащий из форменной рубашки с короткими рукавами.</p><p>— Ну ты и мудак, — Хисока смеётся. — Шрам же останется.</p><p>— Ты вечно жмёшься ко мне, а ты потный и мерзкий, — сообщает ему Кролло. — Оденься, и мне будет не так противно.</p><p>— Тебе никогда не надоест разбивать мне сердце, — Хисока делает жалобный вид, надувая губы.</p><p>Клоун.</p><p>— Может, устроим школьную резню? — с надеждой предлагает Хисока.</p><p>— Не сегодня.</p><p>— Ну почему нет? Кто помешает?</p><p>— Школа, — серьёзно говорит Кролло. — Школьный совет помешает тебе устроить резню. Вызовет полицию, она приедет и быстренько застрелит тебя. Ты же такой славный домашний ребёночек. Ещё и матери твоей испортят жизнь.</p><p>— Ты плохо знаешь мою мать и плохо знаешь меня, — произносит Хисока неожиданно серьёзно.</p><p>«Никто не знает твою мать, — думает Кролло. — Она принадлежит к той же касте призраков, что и родители Иллу».</p><p>Впрочем, серьёзность Хисоки испаряется так быстро, что Кролло думает, уж не почудились ли ему странные нотки, — обветренные губы расползаются в улыбке.</p><p>— А ведь отличная идея!</p><p>Кролло уже в курсе, какие идеи Хисока считает отличными.</p><p>— <i>Какая </i>идея?</p><p>— Ты. Я, — Хисока цепляет пальцы в замок и пытается изобразить неуклюжую птичку. — Берём пару твоих книжек, сигареты и валим отсюда.</p><p>— И что? Ладно я, но кому ты будешь нужен без образования?</p><p>— Вы же с Мачи как-то жили. Мы будем вести преступную жизнь! Как Бонни и Клайд.</p><p>Кролло засовывает сигарету в рот и хлопает себя по карману в поисках зажигалки, но Хисока успевает первым. Кролло наклоняется, чувствуя губами ровное огненное тепло, и следит, как начинает тлеть тонкая «Севен старз». Хисока роняет зажигалку в его ладонь и откидывается назад… не слишком далеко: Кролло чует его. Странно, но Кролло уже не раздражает его запах или то, как Хисока напрочь игнорирует все персональные границы, будто пудель-переросток, нахально влезает чуть ли на колени к Кролло, чтобы показать дурацкий карточный фокус или — обхватить его лицо своими горячими ладонями, провести большими пальцами по скулам Кролло и прошептать какую-нибудь чушь вроде «ну только посмотрите на это, мммм».</p><p>Нагревшийся металл вентиляционной трубы жарит спину, точно клеймо.</p><p>— Тебе стоит избавиться от отпечатков пальцев. Когда тебя снова поймают, они не узнают, кто ты, — задумчиво произносит Кролло.</p><p>— Я не против, когда меня ловят, — шепчет Хисока и упирается своим плечом в его. Кролло не отодвигается.</p><p>Они молчат, но прямо под невозмутимой поверхностью тишины — что-то живое, что-то непрестанно двигающееся; чудовище в холодном глубоководном течении, которое грозит утянуть их обоих на дно.</p><p>— Когда тебя поймают озверевшие копы, которым так и зачешется воткнуть тебе провода в одно место и пропустить ток, ты заговоришь иначе.</p><p>— Умоляю, Кролло, расскажи мне ещё о своих приключениях в Метеор-сити…</p><p>— Так что давай проверим, — улыбается Кролло одними губами и без предупреждения толкает Хисоку вниз, подминает под себя и садится верхом. Хисока крепко прикладывается своей тупой рыжей башкой о бетон, — взгляд стекленеет, поэтому Кролло без проблем перехватывает его ладонь.</p><p>— Не дёргайся, — говорит он спокойно, и «А то что?» так и не слетает с губ Хисоки. Он не мигая следит за тем, как методично Кролло щёлкает зажигалкой, второй рукой поглаживая нежную, уязвимую мякоть ладони Хисоки. Кролло облизывается в предвкушении и щёлкает кремниевым колёсиком.</p><p>Хисоку выгибает под ним от боли, так, что Кролло приходится всем весом прижимать его к земле. Мышцы дрожат от еле сдерживаемой силы, как будто сейчас Хисока одним движением стряхнёт с себя Кролло и перекинет его через ржавую перегородку, вниз, на заросшие сорняками клумбы перед их школой, где он раскроит себе голову и испачкает сандалики малышни кровью и ошмётками мозга и кости.                                                                                                                 </p><p>«Нет, — равнодушно размышляет Кролло, переходя к безымянному пальцу. — Сейчас на улице по расписанию — класс Иллу, а Хисока ни за что не позволит ему увидеть мой труп. Иллу же расстроится. Скорее, Хисока просто свернёт мне шею».                                                                          </p><p>— Блядь! — Хисока прокусил губу, и теперь кровь заливает ему рот и подбородок, пропитывает форменную рубашку на груди — словно у чересчур старательного и неловкого вампира, который всё никак не может оставить свою жертву в покое. Кролло смешно. На мгновение он представляет их в другой жизни: может, они старше, может, младше, может, где-то в совершенно другом мире, но декорации, где они шныряют, всё те же: сплошная безысходность, чернота, точно на слайде в проекторе, который застревает и никак не хочет попадать под всевыявляющий свет...</p><p>Хисока обмякает. Кролло со вздохом прячет зажигалку в карман, несильно бьёт его по липкой от пота щеке.</p><p>— Я же говорю. Домашний ребёночек, — укоризненно говорит Кролло и аккуратно кладёт обожжённый палец себе на язык, нежно посасывая — Хисока приходит в себя, но не от пощёчины: глаза мутные, сумасшедшие. Веки дрожат, как мотыльковые крылья.</p><p>— Лучше? — спрашивает Кролло, не выпуская палец изо рта. <i>‘Уш-фе?</i></p><p>Свободной рукой он прикасается к мокрому лбу Хисоки, откидывает слипшиеся волосы, и Хисока закрывает глаза, кончиком носа упирается в его запястье и благодарно кивает, вздрагивая, от боли или наслаждения, Кролло не знает, но догадывается, что для Хисоки одно невозможно без другого.</p><p>У Хисоки стоит. Кролло не отказывает ему в удовольствии и мягко трётся задницей о его член — Хисока заслужил хотя бы это.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В дверях медпункта их находит грудастая (после больницы она выглядит измождённой, но старается без нужды не попадаться к Кролло на глаза).<p>Она смотрит в сторону:</p><p>— Не то чтобы это моё дело, но вам бы лучше пройти в подсобку уборщика, — говорит она, будто извиняется, и откидывает с лица светлые волосы. — Мне правда жаль…                                                                                         </p><p>Она говорит что-то ещё, но Хисока с Кролло переглядываются. Хисока бледный, как пепел от сигареты, которую Кролло сейчас размазывает по истёртому линолеуму.  </p><p>Они же всегда что-то подозревали, не правда ли?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Посмотри только на себя, — нежно говорит жирный нацист кому-то, кого от Кролло заслоняет его туша. — Если бы только твои такие взрослые и наглые друзья видели тебя сейчас, а?<p>Плюшевая собака валяется рядом. Портфель, как всегда, расстегнут: виден краешек жёлтой коробки из-под бенто (Иллуми всегда делится с Кролло омлетом).</p><p>Кролло слышит звук разъезжающейся молнии; бухающий молот своего сердца, тяжёлое дыхание Хисоки, детский смех в кабинете в конце коридора. Слышит, как в учительской оглушительно работает принтер, жужжит, словно механическая цикада, потрескивая перегорающими от напряжения цепями.</p><p>— Или они бы не удивились? Может, ты и перед ними успел постоять?</p><p>Он наклоняется, и Кролло видит правый глаз Иллуми. Его огромный чёрный зрачок, в котором отражаются они с Хисокой, такие крошечные, такие далёкие.</p><p>— Не успел, — любезно сообщает Хисока.</p><p>Он не улыбается. Кролло никогда не видел его в такой ярости.</p><p>Жирная туша с визгом отпрыгивает от Иллуми — он безвольно остаётся сидеть на коленях, откинув назад голову, словно волосы, которые только утром заботливо расчёсывала Мачи, слишком тяжелы для него; обнажённая тощенькая шея — в следах укусов. Влажная от чужой слюны.</p><p>Кролло ощущает всё вокруг с поразительной, кристально ясной чёткостью: ледяные капли пота, выступающие между лопаток, щекотно скользящие вниз. Слышит — хриплый вдох, с которым тягучий воздух проникает в лёгкие, видит — безупречную параболу движения переломанной об колено швабры, — наконец-то учитель алгебры научил Кролло тому, что действительно пригодится ему в жизни.</p><p>Свинья хорошо смотрится лишь на вертеле.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Школа — огромный вонючий муравейник, куда сунули факел, — гудит; но в классе Мачи гробовая тишина. Все сидят по струнке. Сучья стайка побелела под своим тональником.<p>— Мачи! — ревёт Хисока. — А ну шевели задницей! Мы уходим!</p><p>— Похоже, с классическим образованием мы закончили, — заключает Мачи.</p><p>Она не задаёт ни единого вопроса — ей достаточно бросить взгляд на окровавленных Хисоку и Кролло, чтобы всё понять; лишь элегантно подхватывает сумку и не оглядывается на преподавателя, который пытается что-то сказать, чем-то им <i>помешать</i>. Она лезет за телефоном, звякая грудой разноцветных брелоков, и говорит в трубку: «Мы решили вернуться, соскучились по вашим рожам, где вы теперь живёте?.. Да, мне надо знать сейчас, позже додрочишь… И да, у нас новенькие, двое… Стой, что ты сказал, Иллу? <i>Что</i> ты сказал, Иллу? Господи. Ладно. Шалнарк, у нас двое новеньких и младенец…»</p><p> </p><p>Они бегут. Мимо них со свистом в ушах проносятся застывший в полураспаде особняк Золдиков, креозотная капля электростанции со ржавыми, будто в янтаре, поездами, выцветающие магазины дешёвой одежды, смазанные рекламные щиты; кольца трейлерных стоянок, с каждым годом расползающиеся; иератические знаки местной шпаны — неуверенные граффити на стенах вонючих переулков. В один из них они ныряют, чтобы перевести дух, переждать, пока алчная утроба этого вшивого района не выблюет их обратно на свалку Метеор-сити. <i>Домой</i>.</p><p>Кролло сорвано смеётся. Его, всё так же давящегося смехом, хватает за грудки Хисока и со всей силы прикладывает о кирпич. Не успевшая свернуться кровь тягуче капает с рук Кролло, оставляя в грязном бетоне багряные следы поцелуев.                                           </p><p>— Ты убил ради нас, — говорит Хисока и прищуривает свои тигриные глаза, будто пытается высмотреть что-то очень далеко. Но Кролло совсем рядом. Он знает, как передать одной улыбкой то, на что другому не хватит и тысячи слов, как заставлять людей слетать с катушек; как утешать, чтобы казалось, будто Кролло тычет пальцем в открытую рану и наслаждается этим. Но Кролло произносит только:                                                                           </p><p>— Конечно. Это ведь было правильно.</p><p>— Да, — без улыбки кивает Хисока, гладит его лицо своими искалеченными пальцами: от него несёт сигаретами Кролло, сожжёнными автомобильными покрышками, палёной травой, тающими на солнце грошовыми сладостями и сорока градусами по Цельсию в тени; и целует так же одержимо, как и дерётся — врываясь обжигающе горячим языком внутрь, не закрывая глаз. Глаза Кролло тоже широко распахнуты. Он поддаётся: держится за плечи Хисоки, отрывисто шепчет что-то, чего никогда не запишет в свой дневник и что услышит только Хисока.</p><p>И это тоже — правильно.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>